


Their Place

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Lance wasn’t really sure how he got to this place, well he knew literally how he got here, but figuratively, he was a bit vague on the details.He was sure it had something to do with Shiro’s bulging biceps and Keith’s pretty face, and how convincing they were to get him to do anything, but was that really enough to have him doing this?





	Their Place

**Author's Note:**

> I...do not know. I just had this image in my head and I had to get it out!

Lance wasn’t really sure how he got to this place, well he knew _literally_ how he got here, but figuratively, he was a bit vague on the details.

He was sure it had something to do with Shiro’s bulging biceps and Keith’s pretty face, and how convincing they were to get him to do anything, but was that really enough to have him doing _this?_

Shiro’s eyes were trained on him, hungry and burning as Lance worked two fingers inside of himself, legs spread why to put his most private place on display.

“Are-are you sure you don’t want to touch?”

Keith growled, lunging forward only to be stopped short by Shiro’s hand on his chest.  

“No, baby. Just want to see you. Just want to see you make yourself feel good, show us how you like it.”

Lance keened, Shiro’s words, Keith’s naked want, and the flirting pressure of a third finger at his rim sending him spiraling higher.

Lance liked to show off, always had. He liked the feel of a heated gaze on his skin, the feeling of power that came with being the object of someone’s desire.

Recently, he had taken to weaingr nearly too short skater skirts, the flowing material frequently giving Shiro and Keith flashes of lacy panties and bare skin as Lance moved throughout the ship. Yet, there was something distinctly different between that and the scene taking place. Showing off with the safety of a public space and laying on Keith’s bed, skirt hiked up around his middle, panties tangled at his feet, they couldn’t compare.

“Add another finger.”

The words were a guttural growl, Keith’s voice turned animalistic with barely restrained want. Shiro’s hand was still pressed against his chest, Keith’s entire body straining against his hold, needing to fall into Lance’s orbit. Shiro didn’t contradict the order.

He was four fingers deep now, the sheets beneath him were soaked and sticking against the swell of his ass, the underside of his skirt was damp as his leaking cock rested against it. Shiro and Keith were all Lance could see, all he wanted. The fingers in him were meaningless, not enough.

“Please, _please.”_

Shiro’s own control was starting to break, his fingers fisting in Keith’s shirt as he tried to control himself and Keith.

“What do you need, baby boy.”

Keith was panting, cock visibly straining against the zipper of his jeans but still Shiro held him in check.

“Please, _in me._ ”

Lance let his mouth fall open, tongue lolling out, showing rather than telling what he wanted. For a minute, all Shiro and Keith could do was watch as saliva slowly dribbled at out Lance’s mouth as he kept it wide for one of their cocks to slip down his throat.

They looked at each other, then back to Lance. He was a wreck, the skirt was entirely ruined, so damp with Lance’s need and spilled lube it could never be saved. Drool was running down his chin and Keith was sure he had never seen a prettier sight.

Shiro needed to let him go, he needed to get to Lance, to satisfy him, to take him, to use him. He pushed forward against the hand on his chest only to stumble when it moved away easily. Shiro was standing now, eyes trained to Lance’s mouth, metal fingers slipping his zipper down and exposing his cock to the overwarm air of the bedroom.

Keith watched, transfixed as Shiro easily manhandled Lance to lay across the bed, head hanging off one said and legs braced on the other.

The feeling of Shiro’s flesh hand gripping Lances jaw, forcing it wider, had him moaning and bucking his hips wildly.

“Be good for me.”

Before Lance could respond or stop his movements, Shiro slipped the head of his cock between his lips and down his throat, groaning as Lance gagged a little before finding his rhythm.

“That’s it, good boy.”

The words were directed at Lance, but Shiro’s eyes had locked on Keith, hot and commanding as he used his free hand to gesture him over.

Keith moved like in a dream, entire body stiff and mechanical as he made his way to Shiro’s side.

“Isn’t he pretty, Keith?”

Lance’s lips were stretched wide around Shiro’s cock, saliva spilling freely down his neck and jaw and dripping down onto the floor as they both looked down at him.

“So pretty.”

Lance really was the prettiest boy Keith had ever seen. Shiro was gorgeous, but Lance was something else that only pretty could describe and even that was insufficient.

“Don’t you want to fuck him?”

 How could Shiro still sound so calm, so composed, with his cock pressed fully down Lance’s convulsing throat? But he was right, Keith did want to fuck him. He let Shiro push him away and over to the other side of the bed. When Lance spread his legs, put his hole on display, shiny wet and gaping open, just begging for Keith, his knees nearly buckled.

Keith wanted to taste, to trace Lance’s rim, to lick and suck the soft puckered muscle. But, he wanted to be inside even more. The lube felt cold against his skin, the contrast making him gasp as he slicked himself up.

It felt like an eternity before he was lining up, Lance’s legs locked around him like a vice, pulling him in until Keith was fully seated. He grabbed fist fulls of Lance’s skirt, unafraid of ripping the entirely ruined garment now.

The pace he set was brutal, only matched by the rough way Shiro was using Lance’s mouth on the other side of the mattress.

Keith was struck by the wild idea that he could do this forever. He could live his life inside of Lance, sharing his holes with Shiro, keeping Lance open beneath them, for them, owning him completely.

As if reading his mind, Shiro forced him to look him in the eye as he pressed his cock entirely into Lance’s mouth, groaning wildly as the boy beneath him gurgled and gagged as Shiro spilled down Lance’s throat.

“That’s it, that’s it. Keith, come inside him, _now.”_

And if that wasn’t a reminder who was running the show, the way that Keith’s body responded like a hair-trigger, spilling inside Lance only moments later, confirmed exactly where Keith fell in this relationship.

Shiro was in charge when it came to this part of their lives, if not every part of their lives.

Keith pulled out of Lance, fascinated by the way his seed leaked steadily from his abused and wide-open hole. Shiro was murmuring and cooing to Lance as he moved his largely limp body back lengthwise on the bed.

“Lay down, Keith.”

Shiro smiled fondly at him, moving to kiss him on the top of the head before walking into the bathroom for a damp cloth.

“That was good, thank you.”

Lance smiled up at Keith and received a kiss for his trouble.

When Shiro returned, he wiped them both off, paying special attention to Lance who cuddled up to his chest like a limpet.

It was almost an hour later, Lance passed out between them and the Little Mermaid muted on the screen, that Shiro leaned over with a smirk on his lips.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be just as used tomorrow.”

Yeah, Keith knew where his place was in this relationship, and he loved it just as much as Lance.


End file.
